peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 November 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-11-19 ;Comments *Sheikh Ahmed emails in with details of his website, where he has written accounts of the live Maida Vale performances that he has witnessed (archived site here). *The Fall are playing this week in Camden. Son Tom Ravenscroft is reportedly going to be attending. *John speaks warmly of his fellow Radio One DJs Bobby Friction and Nihal, who present a Bhangra programme between 3 and 5 am on Saturdays. JP: "I must admit, I've not been able to stay awake long enough to hear it, but they are excellent lads, genuinely so." Sessions *Appliance #4. Recorded 24 October 2002. Tracklisting *Moving Fusion: Star Sign (LP - The Start Of Something) RAM :JP: "Ridiculous match at Anfield on Sunday, but we had our chances." Liverpool relinquished top spot in the Premier League to rivals Arsenal after only managing a 0-0 draw at home to lowly Sunderland (BBC match report). *Melys: We Had Our Chances (b/w So Good CD single) Sylem *Some Girls: Up To Our Hips (7" - The Rains & The Blues EP) Deathwish Inc *Appliance: Tuesday's Nearly Over (Peel Session) *Segue: "Madam, it is evident you never cared a pin for me. I was a madman to marry you. You, a pert, rural coquette that had been refused by half the honest squires in the neighbourhood!" (extract from Sheridan's 'The School For Scandal' (1777)) *Luciano: Just Remember (7") Spyda Web *Redhead: The Darkness (12" - Riddles) MB Elektronics *John Fahey: Remember (LP - Red Cross Disciple Of Christ Today) Revenant *Fall: Susan Vs Youth Club (CD Single) Action *Ten and Tracer: Aurora Reflect (LP - An Hour Brighter) U-Cover *Segue: Woman with a (possibly) South African accent speaking - "And this weakness is only a feeling. It's not a true organic weakness. It's the same weak feeling you would have if someone was to suddenly tell you you'd won a million pounds. Don't be bluffed by a feeling!" The same source was used on a segue on 11 February 2003. *Marco Bailey: Capture (12") MB Elektronics *Appliance: Violins (Peel Session) :JP: "I want you to know I've got a terrible toothache tonight and yet I do the programme as though nothing was the matter. What a plucky fella." *Chap: I Got Flattened By A Pig Farmer (7") Lo *Dr Walker & Electro Atomu: In Bed With: Jay Burger (12" - Red Light District IV - Cologne Porn Filez) DJ.ungle Fever *Glen Washington: Go Tell It (7") Charm *D4: Come On! (CD single) Infectious *Bing Crosby: If I Knew Then (10") Brunswick (Pig's Big 78) *Skynet: Oxygen (CDR) White Label *''Festive 50 voting details given.'' *Appliance: Mountains 1 (Peel Session) *Segue: Murray Walker's 1965 TT commentary. "The first lap's a scorcher and Hailwood's catching Redman..." *Mountain Goats: The House That Dripped Blood (LP - Tallahassee) 4AD *Roy Brown and his Mighty Mighty Men: Fannie Brown Got Married (Compilation LP - Jiving Jamboree Volume 3) Ace *Mum: I'm 9 today (Various Artists LP - The Asthmatic Worm) Mobile *Blood Brothers: Ambulance (CD Single) Artist Direct *Segue: ''""Well now, let's get back to our flaming fable. And see what's cooking." "Paul! Paul! Wake up!" "Hmmmmm?"" Oh, please, wake up!" "Oh, Sarah! What's the matter, darling?" "I've just had a terrible dream! I'm afraid!..." The link in the segue is another extract from a recording of the American radio series 'Inner Sanctum Mystery', namely the episode 'The Vengeful Corpse' from 1949. (Link to script.) Extracts were also used by Peel on 24 September 2002, 21 January 2003, 19 February 2003 and 04 September 2003. *Uptempo Players: Drop (Various Artists LP - Ready When You Dub) Smugg *Dawn Parade: Caffeine Row (CD Single) Sugar Town *Appliance: As Far As I Can See (Peel Session) *Rogers Sisters: Calculator (7") Troubleman Unlimited *Tigerstyle: Domeye Nachiye (LP - Virsa) Kizmet *Skinless: Condensing (Miscreant 7") Hater of God File ;Name *John_Peel_20021119.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online